Seattle Expanse
The Seattle Expanse is the name given to the wastelands surrounding, and inclusive of, Seattle, Washington state. Unlike other wastelands in Post-War America, The Seattle Expanse is trapped in a state of Nuclear Winter. Despite the cold, communities have risen from the ruins of Pre-War America in an attempt to reclaim the Northwest corner of the nation. Current Situation Amidst the snow covered ruins of Seattle, Wastelanders have struggled hard to create a tolerable live for themselves. Following the ending of the Unity Crisis, and the defense of Needle Central from remnants of the Master's Army, Super Mutants have become just one of several nuisances plaguing the people of the wastelands. Under the watchful care of the enigmatic Inner Circle, humanity has slowly begun to recover. Two major Post-War religions vie for control of the peoples "spiritual" lives; the friendly, if occasionally kooky, Disciples of Tom and the much more mysterious and "closed doors" Church of One. Meanwhile, new settlers from the south have begun arriving the the Expanse. These settler claim to be from a major Post-War nation calling itself the New California Republic. In order to meet the demands of their home, this expedition has come looking for new land and resources. Meanwhile, Eyebots from further north have begun wandering the Expanse. While some are intercepted by NCR Rangers, or even Troopers, or taken as impromptu "pets" by certain individuals, they continue to play propaganda for a group calling itself The Enclave, promising that they will rebuild America and grant all Wastelanders protection...much to the NCR's chagrin. All the while rumors of a new, powerful and ambitious raider gang calling itself The Cabal have begun pouring into the major settlements and other gangs. Uncertain times have come upon the Seattle Expanse. With four majors powers (NCR, The Enclave, The Inner Circle and The Cabal) readying themselves for a battle over control of the Seattle Expanse, Wastelanders still contend with Super Mutants capturing their fellows and the infamous Wild Dogs raider tribe continuously harassing them. The fate of the Seattle Expanse, it seems, rests upon a knifes edge... Possible Resolutions New California Republic The NCR, looking to expand its growing territory, would make the Seattle Expanse the latest addition to the republic, and with it gaining control of almost the entire West Coast of the Continental United States. They would bring a form of stability to the region, however the immediate future would continue to be a struggle for common wastelanders. Winters Enclave Bringing with it advanced technology, Winters Enclave would re-establish the "Legitimate" America, claiming the Seattle Expanse as its first major foothold in the reclamation process. Freed from the worries that plague the larger but more disorganized and inefficient NCR Military, Winters Enclave would quickly bring Peace and Security to the region via the extermination of groups that might attempt to plague Wastelanders, such as Raiders and Super Mutants. However, in exchange for this safety many liberties would be immediately given up and the Expanse would find itself under a military dictatorship until all of Amercia had been reclaimed by The Enclave. The Inner Circle Rejecting the notion of nations, The Inner Circle would continue its mission to ensure the safety and freedom of Wastelanders to the best of its abilities. However, with no formal structure or training their ability to provide this is often taxed or overburdened, with smaller settlements falling victim to Raiders and Super Mutants no less frequently. The Cabal In contrast to The Inner Circle, The Cabal would bring about a Raiders paradise; a Wasteland with no major power remaining with the strength to challenge it. Wastelanders would be at the mercy of The Cabal and any who joined it, many choosing to part with whatever the Raiders demand in exchange for their lives. Perhaps, if the right leadership were in place, a nation could be born from The Cabal but it would be a brutal, harsh and cruel nation that rewarded the strong and oppressed the weak. Nuclear Winter in the Expanse Despite the northern part of the United States being locked in a form of nuclear winter, the Seattle area itself hardly receives the same level of natural snowfall as the rest of the region. Most of the time Seattle's winter weather is controlled by the Pacific Ocean which remains relatively even in temperature throughout the year. Occasionally, however, cold air from the interior of the continent pushes into the Puget Sound region and causes dramatic cold spells, ice and snow. In other words, winter weather in Seattle is regulated by its proximity to the Puget Sound and Pacific Ocean. The hills of the Puget Sound also work to trap heat within the area. So in most instances when it does snow during the night by day break most of the natural snow has melted. This layer of melted snow and the almost constant rainfall then refreezes during the night which creates an ever growing sheet of slick ice. Along with the persistence of year-round rainfall, an unnatural form of snow falls upon the city. This "rad-snow" even in the lightest of showers, can be blinding to the unprepared traveler and creates a sort of veil around the Puget Sound Seattle area. Travelers are advised to wear protective googles when breaching the Puget Veil as well as using a rope to connect all travelers. Known Locations * Vault 59 * Metalburg * Needle Central * Bastion Known Factions * Disciples of Tom * Winters Enclave * New California Republic * The Cabal * The Brotherhood of Steel * Wild Dogs * Church of One * Mechanical Guild * Cursed Company Major Characters * Connor Henryson